The Ghoul and Tribesman
by gamerboss007
Summary: Short story about a Tribesman who runs into a mysterious ghoul.


Gunther walked along the old world street, his eyes casually scanned the area around him. He was in a town from pre war america which name was long forgotten. He saw a glow beyond a ruined wall ahead. He squinted, he could make out a vague figure. Not sure if the figure was friendly or not, he waved, hailing him. The squatting figure waved back and Gunther walked down the road to greet him.

As he approached he saw that the figure was a ghoul, clad in leather armor. The glow was emminating from the cigerette he held through a hole in the side of his face between a hole in his teeth.

''Hello there, my name is Gunther. And what do they call you?'' He said warmly.

The mellow ghoul stared at him blankly for a bit, he looked over to the remains of a billboard in the distance, and chuckled flatly for a moment.

''They call me fancy lad snack's son.''

The ghoul removed the cigerette he was enjoying from the gap in his teeth and exhaled, smoke billowing from his mouth and the hole in his face. Gunther looked over at the billboard. It was far too old and sunbaked to have anything legible anymore.

''Is that what that sign used to say?'' Gunther asked.

''Does it matter?'' The ghoul said not looking up and placing the cigerette back to it's resting place.

''Well, it dosen't matter, but I'd be interesting to know.'' Gunther replied.

The ghoul paused for a moment then gave a long chuckle. He looked up at the tribesman. ''Oh, your one of those people.'' the ghoul stood up and stretched his bones a bit.

''What people? What are you talking about?'' Gunther asked confusingly.

''You're one of those people who walk around all danm day and daydream of what the world was like all those years ago. A laxidasical nostalgical fool who don't even know what they're even dreaming 'bout.''

The tribesman was taken offguard by the heightened vocabulary, but he came from a more educated tribe, a tribe whose founders passed down their knowledge well. ''Well, were you around back then?'' He asked. The ghoul turned to him and smiled with his ghoulish grin, revealing his teeth.

''Does it matter?''

'Well... yes'' Gunther retorted.

The ghoul locked his expression and pointed his two fingers that held his cigerette at gunther, and leaned in.

''No, it don't boy.''

The ghoul sat back down with a grunt. ''But, if-ya must know, yeah I was.'' He said burrowing his cigerette into the dirt, and placing a fresh one in his gap.

''Well... what was it like?'' Gunther asked.

The ghoul gave another chuckle. ''Take a seat son. This'll be fun.''

Gunther followed the ghouls suggestion and plotted himself across from the ghoul and the reminents of the fire he held that previous night. ''If you'll just mock me, I'll be on my way.''

''Heheheh hold on now son, you wanna ask me 'bout the old world, you ask away.'' The ghoul said reassuringly, lighting his cigerette.

Gunther searched his mind for a bit.

''Well... what was the great war like?'' he asked.

''Lot's a' booms.'' The ghoul chuckled.

''Oh, come on now'' Gunther protested, tired of being mocked.

''Alright, alright'' The ghoul said coming down from his fit. ''Alright, I'll break it down fer ya.''

''Who launched first?'' Gunther asked.

The ghoul rubbed his chin. ''And why'da'ya feel that's important?''

Gunther searched his mind, trying to find a good answer. ''Well, I'd just be nice to know.''

''I'd just be good to know'' the ghoul repeated slowly while nodding and making a long pause.

''Say, you ever heard'a'the roman empire boy?'' The ghoul asked.

''No, I can't say I ever have.'' Gunther replied.

''Well, they were this grand civi'lazation that was 'round a long time ago. Eventually it fell. But get this, the people who lived in lands once controlled by'em said years later they still thought they were part of that dead empire. Ya see what 'em getten at boy?'' Said the ghoul.

Guunther thought for a bit. ''Isn't it reasonable they would want to know a bit more about why they fell?''

The ghoul gave a long drag. ''I suppose not, but dont'cha think that learning the details would sorta ruin the whole mind' waunderin bout the subject?''

Gunther jumped at the ghouls reply. ''So you DO agree that thinking about this is ligitimate to think about this stuff!''

The ghoul sighed. ''Yes, I do. But if that's all you think about all danm day then what is making you move forward in terms of improving ya'self. People who want to achieve somthen great will never get there if all they do is sit'on'dare hiney all the live log day and just daydream.'' The ghoul placed the cigerette back in his mouth.

'''Like a'bunch'a danm fools.'' he muttered.

''Well, maybe there's something to learn about it.'' Gunther replied.

The ghoul retorted sharply. ''You already know all there really is to know!'' He pulled the cigerette from his tooth gap. ''The fuck'en world got overpopulated, fucken resorces got overstrained. Wasen't nuff'ta go 'round. Nation's started loosen 'dare shit. Then fucken kablooey. Let the fuck'en 'migination handle little shit. It's ancient history kiddo.''

The ghoul sat back down after rising. Gunther thought silently for a bit.

''Well, did anyone outside of America survive? I know we had the Vaults so some survived. Did other places have something like that? What's it like for them?'' Gunther asked.

''Is it unreasonable to think they ain't all fried like fucken chicken? And even if dey'ain't, they few and far between.''

''I know this woman in the next town, Beth. She knows all about this stuff. I'm sure she'll tell me the details.''

The ghoul made an ''are you serious?'' expression, then sighed. ''Look kid. If ya wanna ruin yer whole imaginings of all the small shit you go on ahead and talk to that fool. But don't say I didn't warn ya.'' He finished his cigerette and went for his pack.

Guunther stood up and stretched his limbs. ''Will you at least answer me one datail?''

The ghoul looked up, placing yet another cigerette in his gap. ''Maybe.''

''What was your occupation in the old world?'' Gunther asked with intrigue. The ghoul lit his cigerette. ''Was a fighter pilot, that's all you'll get outta me.''

Gunther walked away from the mysterous Ghoul, his mind waundered about what a fighter pilot might have been. Perhaps there were giant pilot lights back in the day. Was it some sort of secret weapon? Maybe leaving details open to the imagination wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
